


A Boy and His X

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: To Beast or Not To Beast [5]
Category: Sailormoon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heat Cycles, Loss of Virginity, Shotacon, beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: A collection of human male/beast female one-shots
Relationships: Tsukino Shingo/Luna
Series: To Beast or Not To Beast [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143857
Kudos: 22





	A Boy and His X

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to this work: Beastiality, shota.
> 
> AUthor's Notes: A campanion piece of sorts to my "A Girl and her x" collection.

A Boy and His Cat by Imouto Kitten

Luna was having a very bad month. First she had awoken in a time and   
place on Earth completely foreign to the Silver Millenium of the long   
destroyed Moon Kingdom, a time and place where she had to pretend to be   
a dumb animal for intelligent cats were unknown to the people of the   
present day. Then she had spent days living on the streets, surviving on   
scraps she could salvage from trash bins or steal from street vendors,   
and had more than once fallen victim to bullying by local children who   
would no doubt grow up to be delinquents and criminals.

Luna had thought things might finally be looking up when she was rescued   
from one group of bullies by a teenaged girl who turned out to be Sailor   
Moon, but Luna finding the reincarnated guardian had happened just in   
time for the Dark Kingdom to resume their nefarious plots, and Luna now   
found herself advisor, scratch that, babysitter to an immature, ditzy,   
and unmotivated crybaby who cared more about stuffing her face and   
reading manga than her studies or training for the fights ahead... and   
Luna's search for the Moon Princess and the other Guardians had stalled   
since meeting Usagi and adopting her cover as the Tsukino Family's pet   
cat.

But if all that wasn't bad enough, Luna found herself in heat, the one   
time in which the intelligent cats from the planet Mau struggled to rise   
above primitive instinct. Her feminine feline folds were on fire, and   
while Luna was more than flexible enough to perform auto-cunnilingus,   
she knew from experience that her tongue, more than capable of   
scratching the sexual itch at any other time, would prove inadequate now   
and would likely only make her need that more intolerable. To make   
matters worse, assuming Artemis, one of the other few survivors of Mau's   
destruction had also survived the Dark Kingdom's final assault on the   
Moon Kingdom, Luna had no way of telling if he had awoken yet or where   
to find him, and lowering herself to mate with one of the dumb cats that   
infested Tokyo meant risking falling into the clutches of human bullies   
once more, and even if she was the only one Luna could currently confide   
in, Usagi was the last person the talking cat wanted to go to for advice   
on such an intimate subject.

And so, Luna suffered in silence, or as close as silence as she could   
manage with how her hormones insisted she let out the occasional mating   
call when she knew there would be no response, and as embarrassing as it   
felt when her body, seemingly of it's own volition, adopted the head   
down, bottom up posture of a queen waiting to be mounted by a Tom, her   
tail raised high and her butt swaying side-to-side with her enflamed,   
feline femininity on full display, she could only hope her behavior was   
similar enough to common housecats that the Tsukino Family would just   
ignore her.

However, things came to a head when, halfway through her heat, Luna   
found herself home alone with Usagi's little brother, Shingo.

Things had started innocently enough. Wanting something, anything to   
distract her from the burning between her hind legs, Luna had wandered   
into Shingo's bedroom, where the preteen boy was sitting on his bed,   
reading manga, and had started rubbing her face against the back of his   
hand, a gesture she had learned many of the earth cats did to show   
affection or mark ownership of humans they were fond of.

Next thing Luna knew, Shingo had put down his manga and laid her across   
his lap in sphinx position, the cat purring loudly as the boy gently ran   
his hand from the crown of her head, down her spine, and up to the tip   
of her raised tail before repeating the motion, petting her far more   
gently than Usagi ever did, not that the blonde ever volunteered to pet   
the alien cat unless she came out and asked for it.

"You're a very pretty kitty." commented Shingo, giving Luna a scratch   
between the ears before tracing his fingers around her neck to give the   
underside of her chin a one finger massage, "Don't know how you can   
stand spending so much time around my sister."

The intellectual part of Luna wishes she could speak in front of the boy   
so they could properly commiserate about Usagi's many shortcomings, but   
at that moment, the cat's primal urges take advantage of how much   
Shingo's ministrations have relaxed the stressed royal advisor, and   
crawling out of the boy's lap, Luna once more, as if her body isn't hers   
to command, adopts the mating pose she finds so humiliating.

Had she had a clear enough mind to notice her surroundings, Luna   
might've noticed Shingo tenting his shorts, but the unquenchable heat in   
her feline folds is all consuming, and before she realizes the boy has   
had any reaction to her display, she's lying on her back, cradled in one   
of his arms while his free hand rubs her belly, his finger tips grazing   
her currently hypersensitive nipples.

"Is kitty horny?" Asks the boy, smiling down at the prone feline in his   
arms.

Luna wants to scream, 'YES! And I need to be mated, right here, right   
now, and until I pass out from sensory overload!' but needing to   
maintain her cover as a normal housecat, she simply lets out a mew that   
she isn't sure whether she hopes it comes across as a yes or no.

After a bit more belly rubbing, Shingo's hand ventures towards Luna's   
nether regions and the human boy slides the tip of his middle finger   
into the pussy's pussy, the feline letting out a mewl of pleasure as the   
digit stretches her enflamed insides.

Taking her reaction as encouraging, Shingo sinks his finger to the   
second joint and starts sliding it in and out, the cat cradled in his   
arms squirming under his ministrations and letting out loud howls that   
would have him trying to muffle her if his parents and sister weren't   
currently out of the house.

As she lets the human boy finger fuck her, the foreign intruder in her   
feline folds doing more to relieve her heat than hours of lapping away   
at her enflamed feline femininity, , Luna can feel her orgasm building,   
and when she climaxes, she lets out an animalistic cry that, had she   
been thinking clearly, she'd be fearful the neighbors overheard as her   
passage pulses powerfully around shingo's finger, her juices soaking the   
boy's hand as Luna goes limp in his arms.

While she's Still recovering from her first satisfying climax since her   
heat started, the boy lays Luna upon his bedspread and licks his hand   
clean of the cat's pussy juice before unzipping his shorts and rolling   
Luna on her stomach, her hindquarters facing the boy.

Kneeling behind the prone feline, Shingo places the tip of his boyhood,   
barely four inches long and half-an-inch across to the opening of the   
kitty's kitty.

Feeling something prodding her entrance and regaining her senses after a   
much needed climax, Luna glances over her shoulder to spot Shingo's   
preteen prick. Though fairly small by human standards, the boy's cock   
can only invoke one thought in the alien cat's brain, 'Oh sweet   
Serenity! That thing's huge! He'll tear me apart if he mates me with   
that!' Luna struggles to stand up and ready herself to flee from the   
human poised to mate her, but her body has other ideas, only her   
hindlegs agreeing to push her up, her tail raising to give Shingo better   
access and her butt swaying to further intice the male, not that the boy   
really needs it.

Before Luna can convince her muscles to ignore hormones and listen to   
reason, Shingo grips her firmly by the hips and pulls her back, impaling   
the cat on his immature cock.

Luna lets out a howl of mixed pain and pleasure as Shingo's girth   
stretches her insides to an extent likely to only be surpassed if she   
ever has kittens, her entire body trembling from the sensations shooting   
up her spine from her feline folds.

Fortunately, the boy has enough sense to give her a minute or so to   
adjust before pulling most of the way out of her tight passage and   
pushing back in, but before too long, the boy is pistoning his prick in   
and out of Luna's most intimate place, the cat howling as she's mated in   
a way she's never been mated before. Though Shingo is much thicker than   
any normal cat, his lack of penile barbs actually make the experience   
more comfortable for Luna than being mated by a tom would be, and   
despite his inexperience, Shingo also lasts quite a bit longer than any   
male cat would.

However, the boy is still a virgin, and pounding a pussy far tighter   
than any girl his age would be, and within a few minutes, Shingo forces   
himself balls deep in Luna's depths and unleashes his seed, not only   
filling Luna's small belly, but making the feline from space swell   
noticeably even as a second climax, this one even stronger than the one   
she had around the boy's finger washes over her, her walls contracting   
rhythmically to milk him of every last drop his young balls have to   
offer.

Done spilling his seed, Shingo rolls onto his back to avoid crushing his   
much smaller lover, yanking his now wilting boyhood from Luna's   
lovehole, human semen and feline lubricants pouring forth from the   
gaping opening and onto the bedding.

Feeling dirty, Luna curls up, licking the remnants of both their   
releases from her nethers before lapping up the puddle she made on the   
bedspread and padding over to lick her mate clean as well.

Though her ministrations bring him back to full erection, Shingo pants   
out, "Th-That was incredible, and I'd love to go another round, but I'm   
wiped out."

Accepting his words, and feeling that her heat has been satisfied for   
the time being, Luna climbs up on the boy's chest and gently claws at   
his t-shirt before curling up atop her new mate, purring softly as   
Shingo raises a hand to gently pet her some more.

Before long, the odd couple are fast asleep, one lulled to slumber by   
the other's heartbeat and the other by the first's purring.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, please consider checking out Imouto-Kitten.net. In addition to being where I first publish new content, it is also where my interactive fiction is hosted and host a mirror of works I've commissioned from other writers.


End file.
